


A Fitting End

by TeaRoses



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yojimbo and Shiva share wine and deal with what’s left of their human natures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fitting End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for springkink on LiveJournal, where the prompt was:
> 
> Drinking partners - They were the only fayth who had truly lived before they slept, and the only ones who appreciated a good, dirty joke, though it took Shiva several drinks to admit it.

“Hiding in a cave again?”

Shiva looked up from where she sat, raised an eyebrow, and curled her legs under her. “You made a second career out of that,” she said.

Yojimbo only laughed. “You develop a sharp tongue outside of battle.”

She only shook her head. “Does it matter so much what we do outside of battle?”

“Perhaps not anymore.” He held up a jug. “I brought wine.”

“You knew you would find me here?”

“Perhaps I planned to drink alone,” he said. “But somehow I brought enough for two.” He drew two small ceramic cups from a pocket in his robes, and filled both of them.

“I’m not accustomed to alcohol,” said Shiva hesitantly.

“I don’t think it can hurt you now,” he said with another laugh. “I’m not sure it’s really here, anyway. Or that we are.”

“Don’t talk about that,” she said, taking a cup and sipping at it. 

She looked at him curiously as he drank, but he only lifted the mask slightly and did not show his face.

“Do you believe there will be an end to things?” he asked.

“I’d rather not talk about that either,” she said. “I want an end just as you do, but we won’t be the ones to bring it.”

“I was a warrior, you know,” he said. “A real one. Or can’t we talk about that, either?”

“No… go ahead.” Shiva drank the last of her wine and held the cup out for more.

Yojimbo gave both of them more. Then he set aside his coat and breastplate and leaned back against a rock, looking almost human in that moment.

“I was a mercenary of sorts, even as I am now. But I offered fair value for the money I charged, and I fought a fair fight as well. To the extent that anyone with my skills can find a fair fight.”

“Well, you had quite the ego, then.”

“That was a joke… mostly,” he said.

“It’s difficult to tell if you’re smiling, you know.”

He didn’t respond for a moment.

“You see, I remember it,” he said finally. “I remember the metal biting into my human skin, I remember tiredness, and I remember dirt and the scent of blood.”

“And you would have that back?” she asked.

“I can’t. Anyway, perhaps it’s all best left to others. Except for the wine… and perhaps the women.”

“Bragging again?”

He shrugged. “I was human for a long time, that’s all.”

“And you had many women?” she persisted.

“I didn’t keep a count, my dear lady, but not because there were so very many. But some were rather unforgettable.”

She nodded, and poured herself more wine. “I remember too, though perhaps not as well as you.”

“Really?”

“I was a temple attendant. I remember the stone beneath my feet, and believing in something greater than myself. It was good… while it lasted.”

“So you were a virgin priestess,” Yojimbo said.

“I was a priestess, anyway.”

He laughed out loud, and she joined him.

“And you miss all of it?” he asked.

“When I think about it, but usually I don’t. Then again, there’s something about power, what I have now. I can’t deny that.”

Yojimbo lifted his sword by the hilt, and then put it down by his side. “Perhaps I had more power than I needed, even before I slept.”

Shiva eyed the sword. “It’s very impressive. I haven’t seen one like it in quite a while.”

“In my day a man had a large sword.”

“Yes, well, in my day we priestesses said that a man with a big weapon was making up for the size of something else.”

He was silent, and she puzzled over that before she saw his shoulders shaking.

“Perhaps my… equipment… is not exactly as small you are picturing it,” he said, nearly choking with amusement.

“Who says I’m picturing it? I don’t even know what your face looks like, let alone anything under your robes.”

There was another silence, and then he reached for the mask and set it aside. She stared for a moment. He was beautiful, really. When she looked at him closely she could see that his neck had been injured, and he looked older than she had pictured him to be, but there was something compelling about his face.

“I’m surprised you don’t defeat your enemies only with the look of those eyes,” she said after a moment.

“I said I wanted a fair fight.” He smiled. “I would say something about your beauty, but I don’t think I could quite do it justice.”

“So poetic,” she said, putting her cup down and moving closer to him. 

He reached out to touch her face. She had contemplated the question of their natures far too often, and had wondered what she could feel. But this felt like being touched had felt before, warm and promising and certainly real enough.

“Do my hands bother you?” he asked.

“No…” she replied.

His hands were large, and somewhat inhuman, but she didn’t mind. She wasn’t entirely human herself after all, and if she closed her eyes and just felt the sensation of his fingers stroking her face and neck, it was still pleasant. 

“I supposed I expected you to be cold,” he said.

“That’s all for show,” she said, and then regretted her words. She wanted to be herself, now, all the parts of her that weren’t lost.

Finally she leaned forward and kissed him. Rather than immediately press closer to her he only sat and explored her mouth gently, as she considered the potential of the situation and the logistics of rock and caves.

Eventually he pulled at her veils and she allowed them fall away, revealing her bare body. He didn’t speak, but looked at her with what seemed to be deep appreciation, and allowed his lips to travel down her neck and over her chest. As he sucked gently at her nipple, causing pleasure to travel through her body, she untied his hair and ran her fingers through it. He continued licking her other breast until she cried out softly with arousal. 

Pulling away slightly, he reached for his coat and spread it out behind her on the rough stone. “Could you lie down on this?” he asked.

Deciding to trust him, she nodded. Instead of feeling his body over hers, as she expected, she felt only his hands gently stroking her thighs apart, and then he began to kiss her belly. The slight ache between her thighs increased with anticipation as he ran his tongue down her lower lips. As soon as she felt his tongue slide along her inner walls she buried her hands in her hair again and murmured to him not to stop. He moved his tongue inside her, thrusting slightly, and she lost words.

When he raised his lips to her clitoris and pressed it there, beginning to lick and suck, she could feel her thighs tremble. Shiva let herself cry out, knowing there was no one around to hear. Gently, he slid a finger into her, and that was when she came, saying not his name but some unintelligible word as she thrust her hips up against his mouth.

After a moment he pulled away from her with a slight smile. She sat up, seeing that he was still wearing his robes, and reached inside them to caress his chest. He put his hand over hers for a moment to stop her.

“Do you actually want…?” he asked.

“What do you think?” she asked with a smile. Shiva untied his robe and let it hang loose, running her hands down his belly and finding his erection. Grasping lightly and stroking him, she almost made a joke but could see he was already giving her a heavy-lidded look that was almost a plea. She continued touching him, already feeling wetness on his tip, watching as he shuddered. 

He removed the robe then. Even in the darkness of the cave she could see that he was a scarred being even now, and she wondered if he had actually worried about that. She took a moment to kiss along his shoulder, to say words about beauty before she continued. Then he reached for hips, and she nodded. Carefully, she positioned herself, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his chest.

“Do you actually want…?” he asked again, but she was already starting to take his erection inside her. He slid into her easily as she was still wet from her orgasm earlier. Yojimbo cried out and pressed his face into her neck. She began to move, liking the way he filled her, enjoying his small moans as she shifted her hips.

“It’s been too long, I can’t hold back,” he whispered into her ear. 

“Let go then,” she said, wondering how long was too long. He clutched at her hips, letting her thrust onto him one more time, and then he let go, spilling him inside her. When he spoke, she was almost certain he said “Shiva.”

She stared at him for a moment then, not wanting to move even to untangle her legs, because his eyes were even more beautiful now. But eventually she moved off him and sat down on his robes, grasping her knees and gazing at him. 

He touched her face again. “Even to this, there will be an end,” he said.

“There is meant to be an end to everything,” she replied. “It is fitting, and we cannot have what we did when we lived.”

But right now both those thoughts made her a little sadder than they should have.


End file.
